POR SABER QUE TÚ EXISTES
by Ein Lied
Summary: La gran diferencia entre tener sexo y hacer el amor, es la mujer que los separa...


**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**: Hola de nuevo. Aquí estoy de nuevo con mi segundo fic "Por Saber que Tú Existes", que es un gran paso de diferencia en mi forma de escribir oo No sé si sea de su agrado, espero que si. "La gran diferencia entre tener sexo y hacer el amor, es la mujer que los separa," Creo que no hace falta advertir que tiene contenido sexual explícito y situaciones de adultos. Así que considérense advertidos.

_**Capítulo 1:** Los que resplandecen en la noche…_

"_Maldita seas, mujer…"_

El bosque a esas horas resultaba ser una especie de santuario para todos los que ahí se encontraban. Nada más que el silencio reinaba en él, acoplándose a la pareja que se hallaba en sus entrañas…

- ¿Estás… bien? –Le susurró tenuemente ella, incorporándose del suelo, observando a la figura masculina que le dio la espalda-

Las luciérnagas terminaban su espectáculo de luces, bailando cerca de la mujer de tez blanca, mirada triste y largo cabello azabache, indicando que el amanecer se encontraba próximo.

- ¿Qué quieres que responda?

- Tú lo sabes… -Dijo ella tentativamente acariciando su espalda-

Lo abrazó desde atrás, recorriendo sus manos por el tonificado abdomen desnudo de él, brillante por el sudor, y dejando besos húmedos en su cuello. El hombre de cabello plateado de espaldas a ella no se inmutó, y extrañamente permaneció con una mirada fría tenazmente sostenida hacia el frente, lejos de ella… Como mirando un vacío infinito de decepción, rabia, cansancio… Cansancio de estar conciente de los errores que cometía.

- ¿Qué pasa, InuYasha? –Le preguntó ella por encima del hombro, notando su desinterés-

- Nada… No es nada, Kikyou.

Ella soltó sus brazos y lo miro con una expresión entre asombro y tristeza.

- ¿No estás satisfecho? –Lo cuestionó con seriedad- Porque podemos… hacerlo de nuevo.

InuYasha maldijo en silencio…

Si, lo habían hecho una vez más… En contra de lo que él hubiese querido, como las otras veces… ¿Hasta cuando podría durar aquello? ¿Es que acaso no comprendía la razón por la que se sentía atado a ella? Por la que había empezado cada noche, durante los últimos cuatro días, a alejarse del grupo de viaje –y de Kagome- para complacer las peticiones de la mujer a la que una vez le dedicó su amor…

InuYasha tiró bruscamente sus orejas hacia atrás, absorto en sus pensamientos de culpabilidad, y resopló. Cuando la conoció, nunca se imaginó que el sexo con Kikyou le resultara una experiencia tan… ¿vacía? Y de hecho nunca se le pasó por la cabeza en aquella época que lo haría sin desearlo realmente. Siendo así ¿Cómo explicarse aun el hecho de que, cada vez que hiciese el amor con ella, imaginara en su mente a…?

¿Cómo no sentirse como un verdadero hijo de perra al tener semejantes pensamientos? Pero… no podía evitarlo…

Y ahora estaban ahí de nuevo, en medio de un bosque húmedo y silencioso, el hanyou y la sacerdotisa, ambos totalmente desnudos sobre el resto de sus ropas ahora mojadas. Él sentado dándole la espalda a ella, recibiendo enteramente el olor del sudor, de los fluidos corporales de ambos y de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos en ese sitio… Para resumir, el entero lugar se había impregnado del olor del sexo. Y ella, arrodillada tras él, con las manos apoyadas en su espalda y el cabello negro desparramado sobre hombros y pecho, mientras diminutas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su piel.

- Mírame cuando te hablo –Le pidió ella, casi como una orden- Al menos dígnate a eso ya que no lo haces cuando estamos…

Y él se volvió lentamente hacia ella para observarla, de perfil y por el rabillo del ojo, inexpresivo como él mismo. La miraba con frialdad, aunque no era eso lo que quería mostrarle a la mujer.

- ¿Estabas… pensando en ella, verdad? –Salió la pregunta de su boca con un susurro, entrecerrando los ojos con decepción. Ella conocía lo suficientemente bien a InuYasha como para adivinar que no era ella ahora la dueña de sus pensamientos-

- No digas tonterías, Kikyou. No es así.

- No hay necesidad de que me lo digas. Es más que notorio –Dijo ella con su común ironía, mirándolo fijamente-

Entonces cambió de posición para arrodillarse frente a él y mirarlo a los ojos, y él percibió el aroma que emanaba de su entrepierna… "_Maldita sea"_…

- Recuerda que yo vendí mi alma a esa bruja por esto, InuYasha. –Le dijo ella, haciendo énfasis para referirse a los encuentros furtivos que habían estado teniendo en los últimos días- Fue decisión mía intercambiar con ella para que me diera el cuerpo de una mujer ordinaria... aunque sea inestable. Lo hice por ti, por nosotros dos… Por lo que una vez deseamos con tanta intensidad ¿Qué no lo entiendes?

Él la miró en silencio, aceptando los hechos sin reproche alguno, recordando el día (exactamente 4 días atrás) en el que ella se había acercado a él para decirle que ya no poseía aquel cuerpo de barro que le hubiese otorgado Urasue. Kikyou, la siempre calculadora sacerdotisa de mente fría, había hecho un trueque conveniente con una anciana bruja para ceder y entregarse a sus ambiciones más potentes… Las únicas que en vida habían podido llegar a debilitar su autocontrol. Inclusive casi por encima de su responsabilidad con la perla Shikón. Aquel cambio de alma por cuerpo lo había hecho para "poder ser y sentirse humana una vez más" –según sus palabras- y permitir consumir aquellos deseos que desde el día que lo conociese habían invadido su mente y su cuerpo.

Se había condenado a sí misma, por tratar de recuperar un pasado que ya había muerto…

_-"Yo nunca te exigí algo por el estilo, Kikyou… Siempre te respeté, por encima de todo lo demás. ¡Lo que acabas de hacer fue demasiado!" –Le había reclamado él, sorprendido al no esperar semejante decisión viniendo de una persona como ella- _

_-"Yo lo quise, y lo logré por mi propia voluntad, InuYasha… Por pasar al menos un miserable instante siendo lo que en el pasado no pude ser para ti, y dándote lo que no me alcanzó el tiempo para darte… Tú sabes lo que este cuerpo real significa… Que he vuelto a ser una mujer de carne y hueso; y aunque no me he deshecho de la responsabilidad que tengo con la perla Shikón, ahora poseo la suficiente libertad para hacer lo que me plazca con mi vida…"-Habló ella tranquila y pausadamente, para luego anexar con tristeza- "Bueno, si es que a esto se le puede llamar vida…"_

Él nunca lo esperó así… No de esa manera… No cuando había presenciado con el pasar del tiempo como lo que sentía por ella lentamente se apagaban con cada frase hiriente suya, con cada alejamiento… Y en contraste cuando cada vez la relación entre él y la joven llamada Kagome se estrechaba más y más… Eso nunca lo quiso, pero fue inevitable, e inclusive actualmente todavía la inseguridad lo atacaba, invadía su mente en largas estadías después de media noche, preguntándose si lo que sentía era lo correcto, si en verdad los sentimientos que tuvo hacia Kikyou ahora se estaban marchitando…

-"¿_Sabes?… Los mejores amantes del mundo son aquellos que alguna vez se odiaron"_-Fue lo que le dijo ella directamente y sin rodeos, dándole a entender a lo que realmente se refería- "_Y estoy ansiosa por comprobarlo"_

InuYasha se mostró reacio al principio. Sin caberle en su mente el hecho de que la siempre ausente Kikyou hubiese actuado de esa forma: Haber vendido su alma de una manera tan imprudente simplemente por saciar… ¿Qué palabra fue la que usó?... el "deseo"… Ella, que por tanto tiempo presumió de la libertad que ahora poseía, se había entregado a algo sin sentido. Muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza mientras oía las palabras de la sacerdotisa, y a partir de ese momento todo sucedió más aprisa de lo que esperó. Aquel acto de imprudencia lo cometió por el "deseo" de estar con él… Y él… ¿Qué mierda era lo mínimo que podía hacer?...

Accedió entonces, por petición de ella. Por deber de él. Porque sentía que era obligación suya corresponder a los sentimientos de Kikyou, que tenía que igualar de alguna forma aquel sacrificio que había hecho ella por ambos… Le permitió cumplir su deseo. Y ese día Kikyou se entregó a él de una forma en la que jamás imaginó, al ser ella quien tomara el mando entero de la situación.

Esa sería la primera vez que ambos experimentaran el estar juntos íntimamente; y sin embargo él mismo no se permitió encontrar satisfacción en lo que hacía –si es que sabía lo que hacía-, porque dentro de todo no era realmente lo que deseaba. No se permitió disfrutar por primera vez en su vida de algo tan personal y delicado como hacerle el amor a una mujer… porque que esa no era la mujer a la que él anhelaba entregarle caricias tiernas en la oscuridad, dichosa intrusa en la intimidad de los amores.

Y sin embargo tampoco se atrevió a abandonar a una persona que dio tanto por él… No iba a cometer el mismo error de dejarla sola, cuando por culpa de él había pasado por tanto dolor…

- Siénteme… Estoy viva de nuevo… -Le dijo ella de pronto, en voz muy baja, agarrando la mano de InuYasha con la suya y apretándola fuertemente en medio sus pechos, donde se hallaba el corazón- ¿No lo sientes? –Le preguntó con sus ojos cristalinos y una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro de contornos delicados- Estoy viva de nuevo… Es mi cuerpo… Mi verdadero cuerpo humano… ¿Puedes sentir los latidos de mi corazón?…

- Kikyou… –El hanyou la observó por unos segundos, pero incapaz de mantener la mirada por más tiempo rodó sus ojos al suelo y frunció el ceño-

- Mi vida después de mi muerte está condenada, InuYasha… -Murmuró después de un corto silencio, apretando con más fuerza la mano de él- No habrá descanso eterno para mi, ni siquiera cuando me haya encargado de asesinar al bastardo de Naraku y destruir la perla…

- Kikyou –Le dijo él volviendo a mirarla lleno de nostalgia- Lo sé, Kikyou… Créeme que lo sé.

- Lo sabes, pero… aún así sigues pensando en ella.

- Una vez más, te equivocas… No es así… -Mintió, de nuevo, ya por inercia. Ya como una rutina aprendida de memoria. Grabada en su mente como el fuego en la madera-

- Quiero que me lo demuestres –Le dijo ella guiando la mano de él ahora sobre su pecho izquierdo y aprisionándolo- Estás conmigo, no con ella… ¡No estás con ella!

- … –Él enmudeció, resistiendo a la tentación que le ofrecía el tacto de sus pechos jóvenes y firmes, después de todo había podido comprobar que su anatomía masculina reaccionaba rápido a los estímulos. Kikyou se acercó más a su rostro- Pronto va a amanecer…

- Si me amas, eso no debe preocuparte –Le dijo por última vez antes de cerrar los ojos y posar sus labios sobre los de él, dejando escapar un suspiro. InuYasha se tensó en la inconformidad, y no hizo nada para detenerla-

"_Entonces sí, me preocupa…" _–Pensó él muy para sus adentros, difícilmente correspondiendo aquel beso sediento- "_Porque hay alguien más en mi mente…"_

Lo besó con insistencia, con hambre, bajando una de sus manos hacia su ingle para atrapar su miembro con firmeza. Él se templó, queriendo evitar sentir aquellas sensaciones… Su cuerpo se encontraba totalmente rígido, pero inevitablemente había comenzado a reaccionar al tacto de la mujer, y él estaba conciente de eso. _"Estás jugando sucio, Kikyou… Y lo sabes" _Le repitió en su mente mirándola fijamente, echándose un poco hacia atrás, y ella automáticamente entreabrió los ojos sin dejar de besarlo. Sonrío sobre sus labios al sentir como tomaba rigidez el tesoro entre sus manos, sabiendo muy bien que había cedido.

Con una mano lo hizo acostarse de espaldas al suelo; ella quedando arriba de él, sentada en sus piernas, y se inclinó para comenzar a besarlo en el abdomen. Avanzando cada vez un poco más hasta llegar con su lengua al pecho.

- _Mierda… _-Fue lo único que pudo pensar él, disimuladamente apartando su rostro hacia el lado opuesto, sintiendo la lengua húmeda y tibia que recorría fugazmente su piel-

- Yo sé que por este medio… -Empezó ella mientras se incorporaba mirándolo desde arriba, empezando a acariciar lentamente toda la longitud de su sexo, a lo que él entreabrió la boca y soltó una bocanada de aire, cerrando los ojos y sintiéndola- siempre llevas las de perder…

Y era cierto. En estas circunstancias flaqueaba su voluntad, flaqueaba su resistencia, y flaqueaba su decisión de no volver a dejarse llevar por aquel sentimiento de compromiso… Por hacer algo que aunque no deseaba, era su deber. Y ella… Kikyou… Cada vez que la veía a los ojos no podía hallar nada más que amargura en su interior… El dolor de haber llevado una vida tan dura… De haber aceptado por obligación someterse a una labor tan difícil para una muchacha de su edad… De haberse ilusionado con soñar por un amor para que al final no pudo disfrutar… El dolor por haber sufrido una muerte violenta y prematura… Por experimentar el odio puro, y por todas aquellas circunstancias que la habían obligado a volverse más fuerte e insensible hacia lo que ocurriese a su alrededor.

InuYasha entreabrió los ojos con dificultad y la observó con cuidado erguida sobre él, con un rubor intenso en sus mejillas, observándolo pendiente de todas sus expresiones, y con la mano acariciando su miembro erecto. Inclusive de esa forma, toda ella emanaba una nostalgia abrumadora.

Aumentó la velocidad e intensidad de sus caricias.

Un gruñido ronco escapó de la garganta del hanyou, al mismo tiempo en el que echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos con fuerza, saliendo enteramente de sus pensamientos. Había comenzado a jadear. Ella seguía acariciando su virilidad palpitante, y él finalmente dejó de luchar. Por un miserable mecanismo de protección y asociación extraña hizo aparecer nuevamente en su cabeza la imagen de la joven que había dejado dormida en el campamento, junto con los demás.

"_Kagome…"_

Una vez más haría ya lo que era costumbre…

- InuYasha… -Gimió Kikyou, arrastrándose hacia atrás hasta el lugar donde sus dos sexos se unirían- Quiero sentirte dentro, InuYasha…

Él abrió los ojos con pesadez, y lo que vio a través de ellos fue a Kagome, a su Kagome, sobre él… Desnuda… Entera… Toda ella… Mirándolo con esa expresión de niña ingenua y sonrojada que ya tenía grabada en su cabeza. Y la vio a ella como dueña de todas aquellas acciones…

"_InuYasha… Quiero sentirte dentro, InuYasha…"_- Era lo que su Kagome le estaba susurrando con tanto deseo, y él sintió que su corazón aumentaba el ritmo-

Sintió su miembro resbalar entre sus carnes, arropado por la calidez de su interior y lo estrechas de sus paredes, produciéndole un escalofrío inmediato que le recorrió toda la espina. Abrió la boca para proferir un gemido gutural y ronco, y llevó sus manos a las caderas de la joven que se había acoplado sobre él.

_-"Ahhh… Kagome…"_ –Gimió él en su mente cuando la joven comenzó a moverse, percibiendo como sus movimientos en vaivén lograban que su sangre se agolpase más en la zona activa de su cuerpo, y escuchando los quejidos guturales que salían de sus labios, sus suplicas de más, y sus suspiros entrecortados, suaves y agudos que más bien parecían gimoteos, y que solo repetían su nombre-

"_Inuyasha…" _–Decía ella- _"InuYasha…"_

Él apretó los dientes, enseñando los colmillos, mientras sujetaba con fuerza el cuerpo sobre él para hacer más profundas las embestidas. Muy pronto iba a perder el control, podía sentirlo… Y lo odiaba, porque entonces caería en cuenta una vez más de lo que había hecho…

"_Kagome…"_

Y la luz tenue de un nuevo día comenzó a caer sobre la aldea…

_Continuará…_


End file.
